


The Ice Queen and the Prince

by miss_xip (orphan_account)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kisses, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mommy Jack Frost, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: They lived happily, alone, for two months.A fluffy piece with Mama Jackie and Baby Jamie!Author does not dictate what you decide to read! Beware the tags, read at your own discretion, and if you don't like it, then don't stay! Thanks for understanding!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	The Ice Queen and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Robin's name has been changed to Jamie!

Jackie gently twirled around their ice palace, slowly dancing as his newborn baby cooed in his arms.

He began to sing.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you..."_

The infant smiles happily at his mother's voice, showing him a gumless smile.

"I love you," he nuzzles Jamie's nose with his own.

The child opened his icy eyes and locked locked onto his beautiful mother.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, happy.

The baby then yawned and attempted to rub his eyes, though his hands simply seemed to rub his face.

"Do you want to take a nap, my love?" Jackie laughs, taking the child over to their living room.

The Ice Queen had acquired furniture a few days after he built his castle, while he was still largely pregnant, when he went out for a trip to feed.

He let his Thestrals settle in and cause nightmares to the children-- but not scary nightmares, no.

He wasn't like Pitch.

He wasn't a monster.

These nightmares were simply ones that settled into the children's unconscious minds and fed them information of things that should be done, and what might happen if not.

For example, one child dreamed of not looking both ways before crossing the street.

In her nightmare, she saw herself get run over by a car.

She didn't feel it, she didn't know it, because it was all played in the back of her mind.

When children learn their lessons, that is how he feeds.

Children need a little fear, which is why he does what he does, the way he does it.

He still loves children, and he does not want to cause them any pain if he doesn't have to...

><

While he was making his rounds, he came across an abandoned warehouse in an abandoned-looking town.

He looked at the town name, and saw that it was entitled OLD BERK.

Inside, he found beautiful, plush rugs, a burning fireplace, and a soft looking couch.

He had his Thestrals teleport them back to the Ice Palace, before making his way around to see if he could possibly find a bed, or a crib.

He found both, which made him clap his hands excitedly.

Again, his Thestrals teleported the items to his palace.

Jackie decided that he better start looking for items for his son, as well.

He needed toys, and clothes, and diapers.

Oh, and books.

He made sure to visit abandoned shops or shops he knew made enough money that they wouldn't miss a few items.

Before he left Old Berk though, he roamed the town, curious.

He found wood buildings, large and tall, with elegantly drawn carvings of dragons.

He picked up everything that he and his Thestrals could carry from Old Berk, including what looked like history books from a home at the top of the hill, what looks like a Chief's home.

He picked up pots and pans for cooking, furs and things that looked like shields... those would do well for if anyone ever came to hurt Jamie.

Upstairs, he found beautiful sketches and paintings of these dragons, one of them was of a teenager and what looked like a black dragon.

He picked those up, as well.

Slowly, he began to fill the mansion and made it look like a _real_ home.

He hung those drawings in frames around their home-- but only the ones which looked kid-friendly.

As he marveled at the elaborate drawing of the tanned young man and black drawing, he found himself yearning to meet them.

Something about the freckled teenager made Jackie warm inside...

a feeling that he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

><

When Jackie sits on their black cloth couch, he pulls Jamie up to his chest, and settles him there, his little arms under his body and his bum sticking out.

Jackie rubbed the baby's back and bottom very gently, watching as the baby's breathing slowed as he gently fell into a deep sleep.

"You look so cute in this onesie, my love," Jackie whispers, looking at the long sleeves covered in printed blue snowflakes.

He closed his eyes as well, and let himself fall asleep, curled around his precious son.

Two Months Old

Jamie squealed as his mother pressed kisses on his belly, kicking his little feet out happily.

Jackie's hair was up in a ponytail today, which was rare but he had simply wanted to do so today.

He normally ties it in a braid and lets it fall down his back, because Jamie used to think it was hilarious to tug on it.

However, after he... might've... accidentally... yelled at the child for tugging on it...

The baby didn't seem to think it was so funny anymore.

Which Jackie was glad for, but he still felt like an asshole for yelling at his, then, six week old _baby_.

Basically, when the baby decided to pull on his mother's hair, hard, which caused a ferocious flashback to come screaming through Jackie's mind...

_Pitch yanked on his hair, pressing kisses to Jackie's bared neck. "You're so pretty, Jackie... you're so gorgeous," the thick accent melted all around him as Pitch pushed deeper inside of his already pregnant and hurting body._

_"N-No...!"_

_The man pulled even harder on his hair, lapping up the blood that began to fall from a love bite on his neck._

_"Stop it!" He shouted, "Stop it!"_

_"Never, my Queen. I will never stop. Not until the end of our days..."_

_"NO, STOP IT!"_

He hadn't realized that he had actually yelled at Jamie until, a few moments later, the baby's piercing cries and whimpers rang through the room.

He had felt horrible, like an awful, despicable human being.

Well... he wasn't human, not anymore, but... all the same.

To make up for it, he layered his baby with kisses and love and hugs. He also got Jamie his favorite pacifier and blanket, holding him tight and singing his apologies into the night.

By the time the baby was calmed down, it was a half hour later, and he had a large smile on his face as he beamed up at his mother.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you..." Jackie nuzzled his baby's nose with his own. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe! 💖


End file.
